Determine the safety of infusing autologous lymphocytes that have been transduced ex vivo with a retroviral vector bearing an HIV-1 leader sequence hairpin ribozyme. Compare in vivo kinetics and survival of ribozyme-transduced cells with a separate aliquot of cells transduced with a control vector, delineate sequestration and survival of gene-altered t-cells, determine in vivo expression of ribozyme in transduced lymphocytes and make preliminary observations on the effects of gene therapy.